Por un hechizo
by Pau Nyan Orange
Summary: Dos amigos que vivían juntos sufren un accidente a causa de la magia
1. El hechizo

**Para partir, los principales son una pony sin cutiemark y un pony mitad demonio, para evitar cualquier confucion... por que realmente esto no esta bien explicado al principio de esta historia**

**Uno de los personajes que es Blue esta buscando un portal a dimensiones diferentes ya que su hermanita menor se perdio en uno, esto tampoco esta bien explicado**

**Sin mas preámbulo los dejo con la historia**

El hechizo:

Después de derrotar al rey esqueleto, todo volvió a la normalidad, Red se quedo en casa mientras que Orange fue a visitar a su hermana que se hospedaba en Canterlot

-¡Hola Blu! –Entro Orange viendo que su hermana tenia un montón de pergaminos y libros de hechizos- ¡Pero que es todo esto! ¡Tienes un desastre aquí!

-Lo se, lo se, estoy buscando hechizos para viajar a otras dimensiones, fui a la biblioteca secreta en el castillo y los saque sin permiso, pero ninguno de estos sirve, son hechizos muy antiguos

-O ya veo…-Orange dejo una canasta con comida encima de una mesa- Te dejo esta canasta con comida, no te desveles leyendo

-Si si, como digas hermana –Blu en todo este momento no se abia despegado del libro

-¿Eh? – Orange vio un viejo pergamino en el suelo y lo levanto con su magia – ¿Oye hermana que es esto?

-No se, estoy ocupada, has lo que quieras hay bebida en la cocina

Obviamente no la escucho realmente

-Bueno, me voy llendo hermana –Guardo el pergamino en sus alforjas (mochila) sin querer y returno a Ponyville

-¡Red! Ya llegue

-Que bien – Red estaba mirando televisión mientras tomaba una bebida

Orange comenzó a guardar sus cosas, cuando se dio cuenta que se había llevado el pergamino

-Oh oh… bueno, mejor pruebo el hechizo para ver que sucede- se fue a una mesa cercana y comenzó a resitar el hechizo

-¡Orange, me puedes traer una bebida!

-En un momento, ¡espera! – Orange termino el hechizo, pero no paso nada- Humm… raro…

Se dirigió a la cocina y saco una lata de bebida, pero tropezó chocando en el sofá donde estaba Red, en ese momento la luz de su cuerno inundo toda la habitación

-Auch… - Orange termino en el suelo y se puso de pie rápido- Ay lo siento tropeze con la alfombra… por 5ta vez esta semana

-¿Qué fue esa luz? –Red estaba segado y no podía ver bien

-No lo se …- en eso miro al suelo y vio algo moverse - ¡Ahhhh!

-¿Qué pasa?

-No n-n-ada –Tomo a lo que parecía un bulto y lo metió en su mochila

-Ay no puedo ver- Red se refregaba los ojos

-No te preocupes pronto recuperaras tu vista- Puso a red en el sofá con magia- Deje tu bebida en la mesita!... voy a… comprar un…. Un… sándwich de narcisos!

-Bien, no tardes

-Okas!

Orange salio a todo galope hacia la biblioteca, Twilight estaba ocupada en sus asuntos de princesa y Spike estaba ayudando a Rarity buscando diamantes, el lugar perfecto para revisar que era lo que había visto

-Haber… -habrio su mochila con cuidado- ¡AAHH! ¡POR CELESTIA! ¡POR LUNA! ¡POR LAS BARBAS DE PITAGORAS! ¡POR…. Bueno no se me ocurre quien mas xD… ay… como digo esto sin que vaya a reaccionar mal

Volvio a casa con eso en sus alforjas, Red seguía viendo televisión

-Red ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Dime

-Ay como decirlo ¿Te gustan los bebes?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Em por esto –Saco a la pequeña criatura de su mochila

Red no la había escuchado atentamente, pero cuando se dio la vuelta escupió la bebida

-Pero ¡¿De donde salio eso?!

-Em bueno… estaba haciendo un hechizo antiguo que saque de carterlot…. Y...Y... probablemente nació esta pequeña y bueno aquí esta

-Pero como? Por que? Cuando? –Red estaba presa tanto de pánico como intriga

-Ya calmate!, ire mañana a preguntarle a mi hermana sobre el hechizo –Orange se puso sus alforjas nuevamente – Bueno ire a comprar pañales antes que ella tenga un accidente

-Espera.. no me vas a dejar solo con esta cosa?!

-No demorare solo vigilala- Salio corriendo dejando a Red solo


	2. Extraño reencuentro en Canterlot

Extraño reencuentro en Canterlot

Minutos después

-Hey Red ¡he vuel….¿to? –La casa estaba toda desordenada- Que paso? UN HURACAN?! RED? PEQUEÑITA? DONDE ESTAN?!

En eso la pequeña bebe se hacerca con una sonrisa juguetona

-Oh aquí estas …. ¿Pero y Red?

En eso Red entra a la sala cansado

-Esa… cos..a es un demonio!

-A que te refieres con eso?

-Cuando te fuiste- se sento en el suelo- empezó a correr por toda la casa!, la perseguí como pude pero la perdi de vista… uf –Se recostó en el suelo

-Hay porfavor, tu el mitad demonio no puede con una potrilla de 20 minutos de nacida

-Aparentemente… no – suspiro red agotado

-Levantate te dare un coca cola, luego creo que deverias hacer mas ejercicio… ya se! Mañana iras conmigo a Canterlot necesitas dejar de ver televisión y un poco de aire fresco

-Como digas-Empezo a ver tele nuevamente

-Siquiera me escuchas?

-Nop

- Ok mañana no te quejes de que no te avise ¬¬ - puso sus alforjas en el suelo y saco un pañal

-Aver como se coloca esto? – Puso a la bebe en una mesita- No.. asi tampoco- Lo coloco como de mil maneras distintas- no creo que…. Hay no no no no …. Esto va aquí…. No tampoco ….. quieta quieta! …. Hay como se coloca esto!

Red camino hacia la mesa ya que los gritos no lo dejaban oir la tele

-Haber dejame intentar –Red lo coloco correctamente

-Pe..pepepepero como?

- El dibujo del pañal va adelante no atrás-señalo entonces el dibujo

-Oooooh si eso tenia sentido

-Mensa

-¿Qué dijiste? ¬¬

-Nada

Orange se paso lo que quedaba de tarde cuidando de la pequeña, pero algo faltaba

-Oye… ahora que lo pienso necesita un nombre –Dijo Orange derrepente

-Un nombre? Para que?

-Pues no le voy a estar diciendo bebe toda la vida ¬¬

-No se ¿Stawberry Shadow?

-Hmmm suena bien! ¡Si Stawberry Shadow!-Miro por la ventana y comprobó la hora- Ya es de noche, me voy a dormir

-Ve, yo me quedare viendo televisión

-Deberias irte a dormir mañana iremos a canterlot a primera hora

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Sip, no me escuchaste, vamos a canterlot a ver que con el hechizo asi que a dormir

-No quiero

-Te dije hace un rato asi que te aguantas y te vas a la cama

-Bueno-resignado se fue a dormir

Orange se acosto con Stawberry que ya estaba dormida

Al rato después sucumbió por el sueño

Al dia siguiente se dirigieron a Canterlot, el camino a casa de Blue era cercano, pero algo no hiba bien

-…. –Orange habrio la puerta, la cual al solo tocarla se cayo al piso – Quee?

Orange entro corriendo y las paredes habían sido atacadas con algo filudo y la casa estaba hecha un desastre

-Que paso? –Pregunto Red que se había quedado afuera de la casa

-BLU! BLU! HERMANITA DONDE ESTAS?! –Grito Orange desesperada

Algo le toco el lomo

-Aquí estoy- Blu salio de una pared correriza

-Hay hermana gracias a Celestia, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Veras, yo saque los pergaminos sin permiso… algunos de esos hechizos eran prohibidos, aunque otros ridículos

-Oh bueno por eso estoy aquí

-Me cuentas mas tarde… debo irme de Canterlot, los guardias volverán a buscarme

-Pero podernos hablar con Celestia ella sabra

Blu la detuvo con la pezuña –Celestia no sabe nada de esto, los guardias que han venido no son de Celestia son changhelings

-¡¿CHANGHELINGS?!

-Si, te cuento luego debemos irnos ahora

Cuando salieron Red estaba persiguiendo lo mas rápido que podía a Stawberry

-Ven aca! … AUCH!-Choco con un árbol

-R-r-r-r-ed esta aquí?! – Blu le tenia mucho miedo a Red y no por su apariencia si no por la fuerza que poseía se escondió detrás de Orange

-Te he dicho mil veces que el no muerde …. O es lo que se yo

-Eso no me tranquiliza para nada

Stawberry al ver a Orange se le acerco casi al instante

-Empiezo a creer que le agradas mas tu –Dijo Red mientras se limpiaba el cabello

-Puede ser – Dijo Orange mientras trataba de que Blu la soltara

-Quien es esta pequeñita –Miro con curiosidad Blu

-Si me sueltas te lo cuento

-Bien

Luego de soltar a su hermana Blu se incorporo al lado de ella

-Bueno se puede decir que ella es mi hija o algo parecido

-¡¿Qué?!-Blu estiro la pesuña – hermana hasme los honores

-Ok –le toco la pezuña y ambas se convirtieron en alicornios

-Gracias – Con su magia, Blu agarro una botella de agua bebió un poco y la escupió- bueno ahora dime quien es el padre para escupir lo que me quedo en la botella

-Ok creo que es Red

-Es todo lo que quería saber – Tomo mas agua y la escupió con fuerza- Bueno explicaciones luego vamos a Ponyville, tengo que advertirle a la Tia Twilight

-Ok –Tomo a Stawberry y la coloco en su lomo- vamos

El camino a Ponyville hiva a ser por aire, ya que tanto Red como Blu eran pegasos y Orange con la presencia de Blu podía transformarse en Alicornio, solo colocaron unos objetos de Blu en su alforja y a Stawberry para que no se cayera en el aire


	3. Sobre el hechizo

Sobre el Hechizo:

Ya en ponyville

-Hmm… si ahora tiene sentido-Blu examinaba el pergamino

-Enserio? –Dijo Red detrás de Blu

-Si lo que pasa es que…-Blu se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta que era Red- ¡AAAAAAHHH!

Se colgó de la lámpara en el techo tan rápidamente como un rayo de color azul

-Hay por el amor de Celestia- Dijo Orange que estaba al otro lado- Red puedes bajar a mi hermana del techo, esta en modo pánico

-Y si me patea? Mejor ve tu

-Quien de aquí abajo tiene alas

-Pues Strawberry también tiene alas

-Pero ella es un bebe, ya dejate de payasadas y ¡baja a mi hermana!

-Esta bien –Volo donde Blu y trato de despegarla pero ella estaba bien aferrada-No… pue…do…-Decia Red mientras jalaba

-Hazle cosquillas ! –Dijo Orange mientras le animaba desde abajo

-Claro, tu no pierdes nada

Le hizo cosquillas y esta se solto, aunque se lo quedo mirando por un tiempo…

Un tiempo algo corto, ya que la lámpara a la cual Blu estaba aferrada comenzó a soltarse sobre ellos, Red lanzo a Blu y la lámpara cayo sobre sus cuernos, a salvo por segundos un Shock eléctrico lo dejo en el suelo

-¡AAHH! – Blu estiro sus alas y evito caer, cuando volvió a ver Red estaba en el suelo-Hay no… lo siento lo siento! Fue mi culpa

-Hermana, esta inconciente, pero no te preocupes, solo fue por el electro shock, se levantara en un momento

-Estas segura de eso, almenos subamoslo al sofá

-Facil – Con su magia elevo a Red y lo dejo recostado en el sofá- Bueno a lo que estábamos me explicas de ¿que es el hechizo?

-Bueno

Fueron a la mesa donde estaba el hechizo

-Bueno es básicamente un hechizo para crear vida

-¿Qué?-Dijo Orange confundida

-Veras, era para las parejas que no podían tener hijos, a estas parejas se les aplicaba el hechizo y estas al tocarse se crea un nuevo ser a base de la magia y de los sentimientos hacia otra persona, estos crean a otro ser, los niños nacidos de este hechizo son totalmente normales, solo que estos nacen con 2 meses

-Basicamente, cuando hize el hechizo y tropese al sofá en un momento toque a Red

-Sip es lo mas probable, al mantener una gran amistad el hechizo se completo

-Ya veo- Orange ya estaba totalmente combensida de los hechos y ya sin dudas sobre el asunto quería aclarar otro- Bueno lo siguiente, cuéntame sobre los Changhelings

-Bueno, yo estaba revisando los Hechizos aunque ninguno era de los que estoy buscando, sentí un ruido extraño fuera de mi casa, cuando fui a ver solo pude ver a un encapuchado, siendo seguido por algunos 20 o 25 Changhelings estos comenzaron a golpear la puerta de mi casa con fuerza, corri a mi escondite el cual solo se puede cerrar por dentro y que por fuera parece una simple pared, me quede ahí el resto de la noche hasta que viniste en la mañana

-Ya veo, esto es muy extraño, ¿Tendra que ver con los libros?

-Tiene sentido ya que se los han llevado todos

-Ayy….-se escucho un quejido

-Vamos Red has estado en peores que es…ta

Stawberry de alguna manera se había subido al sofá y había empezado a saltar sobre la cabeza de Red como si intentara despertarlo

-Stawberry no hagas eso- Orange agarro a Stawberry y la coloco en su lomo- Oye Red ya despierta

-Queeee… -Red estaba como dormido

-Hay un camión de Coca Cola regalando botellas y tus comidas favoritas

-¡¿Dónde?! -Red se levanto echo un rayo

-Jajaja enserio? Es la 8taba vez en este mes que caes en la misma cosa- Se burlo Orange – Bueno. Blu se va a quedar con nosotros ya que es peligroso que se quede sola en Canterlot

-Red realmente lo siento, pensé que me arias daño, pero me di cuenta que no eres malo-Dijo Blu algo avergonsada

-Hasta que te das cuenta hermana, te lo llevo diciendo desde que lo conociste

-Si pero estaba preocupada en otra cosa, además nunca lo había visto a los ojos y como nunca lo había echo me daba miedo que al verle los ojos, sea malvado

-No te preocupes por eso Blueberry, ahora dime porque te robaste esos libros de Canterlot

-Ah asi que escuchaste eso … -La voz de Blue se volvió tambaleante- Bueno veraz, antes de conocernos yo tenia a una hermana

Al comenzar el relato, Orange bajo la cabeza

-No era de nuestra sangre pero siempre la vi como mi hermana menor, tenia una coneccion con nosotras, ella era la resurrecion de una de nuestras mascotas, además ella contenía la magia de nuestra madre Neony, el dia de la batalla contra el destructor de galaxias el lanzo un ataque, Orange y yo logramos esquivarlo pero Black Apple recibió el ataque, cuando cayo se fue directo a un portal a otra dimencion, nunca mas supimos de ella…

Blu comienza a tirar alguna lagrimas mientras Orange se mantiene en silencio

-Aunque –Continuo Blu- Nunca me rindo, si es necesario, robarme un objeto o hacer hechizos prohibidos lo are para ayudar a Black

-Lo siento mucho, no lo sabia –Dijo Red

-No te preocupes, tu no lo sabias asi que no te culpo-Dijo Blu

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, aunque las risas de Stawberry que jugaba con el cabello de Orange la despertaron

-Bueno –dijo Orange rompiendo el hielo – Que les parece si para celebrar el nacimiento de Stawberry vamos a comer a Sugar Cube Corner! , a Pinkie Pie le gustara saber del regreso de Blu

Todos asintieron y todos se dirigieron a Sugar Cube Corner.

Las siguientes semanas fueron bastante tranquilas en Ponyville


	4. Adios dias de Paz

Adios dias de Paz:

Los dias pasaron muy rápido desde que estaba Strawberry en casa, pasaban casi todo el dia cuidándola, atendiéndola y enseñándole ciertas cosas que ella debiera saber.

Asi pasaron unos 2 meses

Estaban Orange y Red jugando con Strawberry en la sala cuando de golpe y a todo galope entra Blu

-Chicos, esto es muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy…

Orange se teleporto donde Blu y le cerro la boca

-Con un solo muy basta

-Bueno.. ¡Esto es requetedemasiadomuy malo!- Acto siguiente se dirigió donde Red y lo tomo de la pezuña- Red debes irte ahora!

-Pero hermana explicanos que sucede

-No hay tiempo! –Blu corrió a la puerta- Vamos a la entrada del bosque Everfree ahí se los explicare con detalle, pero ¡Rapido!

Orange tomo su alforja la cual tenia cosas para bebe y puso a Strawberry en su alforja cerrándola para que no se caiga Red estaba esperando con Blue en la puerta.

Salieron rápidamente, para acelerar el paso Orange se transformo en alicornio, cuando llegaron al bosque estaban Twilight, Zecora y Fluttershy

-Llegamos tia Twilight- Dijo Blu quien luego se echo al suelo

-Que pasa Tia? – Dijo Orange que estaba bastante confusa por la aparición de la Cebra y de Fluttershy sobretodo

-Chicas, Red debe irse- Dijo Twilight bastante seria

-¿Por qué?

-Veran, han estado pasando muchos incidentes en Canterlot y hace poco se volcó el tren que venia camino a Ponyville, se han encontrado marcas de Ponies mitad demonio en las escenas

-Pero que tiene que ver con Red?

-Veran, Celestia ordeno arrestar y si es necesario aniquilar a cualquier pony mitad demonio considerado peligroso, y Red a causa de sus peleas es considerado el mas peligroso y buscado

En esto Zecora se acerco

-No se preocupen, bien cuidare a este chico, pero no puede, quedarse en mi casa para siempre –Dijo Zecora tan rítmica como siempre

-Osea tengo que abandoran Ponyville y viajar como un fujitivo- Dijo Red algo molesto por la noticia

-Si eso me temo, pero no te preocupes te quedaras por esta noche con Zecora y mañana iras con Fluttershy a una cueva de un dragon- Dijo Twilight ahora un poco mas alegre

-Hum… si… puedo llevarte a esa cueva, esta después del bosque everfree – Susurro Fluttershy

-Si pero tenemos un problema – Dijo Red

-¿Cuál?

-Esto – Red saco de la alforja de Orange a Strawberry- Tecnicamente ella también es mitad demonio y siendo hija mia puede considerarse futura amenaza

-¡Hey espera! Eso es bastante peligroso, ¿no estas considerando llevarte a Strawberry a esa cueva?!- protesto Orange bastante preocupada

-No te preocupes Red, a diferencia tuya Strawberry es muy poco conocida en Ponyville y podemos ocultar sus alas que es lo que mas la delata- Continuo Twilight acercandoce a Strawberry- Blue, Orange pueden hacer su hechizo junto con Strawberry y convertirla en Unicornio

-Claro podemos hacerlo- Dijo Blue que se levando del suelo se acerco a Strawberry

Ambas realizaron el hechizo, se tomaron de los cascos alrededor de Strawberry, Orange y Blue volvieron a la normalidad y Strawberry se volvió en una unicornio, tras esto que le pareció raro se hacerco a Red, trato de volar pero no tenia alas, no le importo siguió caminando

-Bueno Red es hora de partir – Dijo Twilight que había divisado a lo lejos las tropas de Celestia

-Esta… un momento, hay otro demonio cerca ¿Qué psara con el?

-Te refieres a Rino?- Dijo Twilight- no te preocupes el ya esta en casa de Zecora

-Bien entonces ya puedo partir

-Adios- Orange lo abrazo – Cuidate y cuidado con el aliento de dragon jajaja

Blue se acerco y dijo

-Nos conocimos poco tiempo pero espero que vuelvas pronto

-Gracias- miro entonces a Strawberry- Cuidate mucho y no dejes que tu mama te venda por ahí

-No seria capas! - Grito Orange

-Era broma

-Jajajajaja- Todos rieron muy fuerte

-Bueno, es hora de partir – Zecora apunto al bosque y se fueron alejando por el sendero

Se fueron alejando lentamente por el bosque, casa vez era mas difícil divisarlos, Strawberry al principio sonreía

Lentamente llego a comprender que probablemente no veria su padre en mucho tiempo y comenzó a caminar al bosque siendo detenida por Orange

-AAH –empezo a chillar y luego pronuncio una palabra- PAPAAA!

Red lo escucho pero siguió su camino

Y asi acabaron estos dias de paz


	5. Muchos dias

Muchos dias

Red se quedo en la cueva con el dragon, durante varios dias.

Orange le mandaba una carta semanal, sobre los logros de Strawberry y sobre los sucesos que seguían pasando, los ponys seguían desapareciendo y no se podían encontrar responsables, también le dio a Red una gema, la cual servia como rastreador en caso que el desapareciera o necesitara ayuda.

Un dia que Fluttershy iva a entregar una carta para Red el ya no estaba en la cueva, ni Rino, habían dejado una nota:

"Nos fuimos a entrenar con mi tio White nuevamente, no se preocupen"

Fluttershy estaba preocupada ante la situacion, ya que si le decía a Orange ella no pensaría 2 veces y lo traería de regreso a ponyville, asi que pensó en no decirle.

Pasaron, dias, meses y años.

Y entonces 8 años mas tarde

Red estaba en las afueras de ponyville, estaba cerca de la escuela y pudo observar a los potrillos jugando en el patio, pensó en marcharse ya que había errado el camino, pero algo llamo su atención, eran 3 potras que estaban a la entrada de la escuela

-Asi que, eres la mano derecha de la maestra-Le dijo una pegaso a una unicornio, alparecer mas pequeña

-Am tu crees? – Dijo esta confundida

-Si, por supuesto, tu respondes todo correctamente, eres muy inteligiente-Dijo la otra

-Gracias – Dijo esta algo emocionada al ser elogiada

-Si, lastima que seas una Flanco en blanco! –Le dijo en forma de burla la pegaso

-Bueno yo aun no descubro mi talento-Dijo inocentemente

-Si, yo creo que tampoco descubre a tus padres ¿Me equiboco?

-¡NO! Yo si los conoci! – Grito algo molesta

-Si claro

-¡Si es verdad! – Grito con lagrimas en los ojos

-A ¿Si?,- La pegaso se puso en una pose dominante- Pues yo solo conozco a tu patética tia, ¡y es una flanco en blanco! Tus padres deben ser igual de patéticos

-Jajajajajaajajaja- Ambas niñas se reian

Red estaba apunto de intervenir, pero una pegaso de color azul apareció

-Oigan ustedes dos, ¿Qué creen que hacen? – La pegaso se puso sobre ellas

-Pfff… naaada – Ambas se fueron asi como si nada

La pegaso azul se acerco a la unicornio naranja y le dijo

-Vamonos a casa, que esas niñas no te molesten

La pequeña se había puesto a llorar

La pegaso se coloca cerca de ella

-Vamos Straw, yo creo que mi hermana esta bien, ella no es debil

Esto hizo que Red diera cabos, esa pegaso no era nada mas ni nada menos que Blue y aquella unicornio era Strawberry

Ambas se alejaron de la escuela, Red las siguió rápidamente, pero ella no hivan a casa, si no a la biblioteca donde vivía Twilight

Pasaron algunas horas ya después de almorzar

-Bueno Tia, me voy!

-Ten cuidado y no vuelvas tarde!

-Ok! –La unicornio se fue a la granja Apple, le gustaba ayudar con las labores diarias

Blue estaba tranquilamente cuando un ruido detrás de ella la asusto

-¡AAAAAH! –Miro y se trataba de Red- OYE! No me asustes asi!- Se quedo pensando un momento- ¡RED! Eres tu! Que bien que estes vivo!

-Gracias por darme esperanzas de vida ¬¬

-Jejeje… Bueno esque, desapareciste derrepente, y luego Orange y bueno

-Puedes contarme lo que sucedió?

-O por supuesto!


	6. Canción para dormir

Cancion para dormir

Red y Blue se habían sentado en una mesa, estaban servidas unas bebidas y algunos bocadillos

-Bueno, al igual que tu Orange desapareció hace unos años atrás – Blue mostraba una cara de preocupación

-¿Cómo yo? ¿Se fue?

-No, ella desapareció, no la he visto y no dejo rastros

-Puedes contarme al respecto?- Dijo Red

-Claro- Tomo aire- Todo comenzó hace como unos 2 años atrás

Eran alrededor de las 2:00 de la mañana, cuando escuche a Orange gritando

-NO! No puede ser!- se escuchaban los gritos de Orange provenientes del pasillo

-¿Hermana? – Sali al pasillo al escuchar los gritos de ella

-Atrás Blu!- Orange estaba en el pasillo, frente ella había un pony encapuchado, al cual por la oscuridad no se le podía apreciar el rostro

-Orange!, ¿Quién es ese sujeto?!

-Olvidalo! Es demasiado poderoso, llevate a Strawberry!

-Pero

-Escucha, lo tengo congelado con mi magia, si me alejo mucho de el se descongelara, ¡Solo llevate a Straw rápido!

-Esta bien hermana, volveré por ti, resiste porfavor!

-Claro hermana, no dudo sobre ello

Me dirigi corriendo al cuarto de Straw y la tome en brazos, no pude escuchar bien lo ultimo que dijo Orange

-Nos vemos chicas- susurro casi en silencio Orange

Salte por la ventana con Strawberry en brazos y estire mi alas para volar tranquilamente, pero Straw se despertó

-¿Tia?, ¿Por qué estamos volando? ¿Y donde esta mi mami?

-Es por que vamos a casa de Tia Twilight, mami esta bien

-Ooh? Tengo un poco de miedo ¿Puedes cantarme una canción?

-Claro, tu tranquila, no te preocupes,- Recorde entonces una canción que Fluttershy canto una vez- Calma, a descansar. Es hora de acostarse ya. Calma, a descansar, muy pronto dormirás

Al repetir la canción Straw se quedo dormida, asi que Tararie mientras volava para evitar que despertase denuevo

Cuando la deje con Tia Twilight y regrese, Orange ya no estaba, ni el chico misterioso, solo había escrito algo en la pared y decía asi:

"_**El ha vuelto, esta esperando, tienen que ser precavidos**__"_

Busque en los alrededores, y no encontré nada, llame a la policía, pero tampoco ayaron nada asi que se le atribuyo como otra de las desapariciones que estaban sucediendo y el caso no ha vuelto a ser tomado


	7. Planes

Planes

Ya se había echo de tarde hablando

-Bueno entonces deberíamos ir a rescatar a Orange- Dijo Red asercandose a la puerta

-Esperate!-Blu salio corriendo- vas a salir asi?, recuerda que las desapariciones siguen pasando, imaginate el revuelo alla afuera

-Entonces como quieres que salga debo ir por Rino al bosque

-Dejamelo a mi-Blu puso su pesuña en su pecho y respito, de la nada una energía azul salio y su cuerno apareció- uf… me acostumbre a hacerlo sola, ya que mi hermana no esta

-Y eso es para?

-Duuuh, obvio, usare un hechizo ilusorio que te ara parecer un pegaso normal

Blue uso la magia y rápidamente Red se transformo en un pegaso normal

-WOW –Red se miro al espejo mas cercano- Esto es asombroso

-Pff… tengo muchas habilidades- miro el reloj- pero mira la hora!, vamos vamos vamos, a buscar a ese amigote tuyo y luego nos juimos a comer- empezó a empujar a Red afuera

-Espera! Deja que me pongo de pie!

-No hay tiempo para esas niemedeces! Avanza!

Blue se fue empujando a Red hasta el bosque everfree, pero no estaban siendo sutiles (para nada), Straw que había regresado antes observo la escena y los siguió

Ya en everfree

-Auch

-Lo siento red, pero el tiempo apremia –lo dijo Blue algo avergonzada mientras se reia un poco

-Ok ok- decía Red sentado en el suelo

-Bueno y donde esta tu amigo?- Dijo Blue mirando

-Ahí, inclusive, ha estado parado ahí desde que llegamos

-¿Eh?- miro entonces al lado y ahí estaba Rino- HAY!

Se escondió detrás de el

-Aras eso cada vez que conoces a alguien- dijo Red que tenia a Blu pegada en su espalda

-¿Hize algo mal?-Dijo Rino confundido

-No para nada

-Hablando de, esa es Infinity? –Dijo Rino curioso

-No, es su hermana gemela Blueberry Infinity

-¡¿TIENE UNA HERMANA?!

-Sabes tanto de ella, como yo de moda – Dijo Red ironico

-Ja ¬¬

-Bueno, Blue puedes usar tu hechizo sobre Rino porfavor

-Solo si me das un abrazo

-¿Qué?

-Es que me da mucho miedo

-Okey- Dijo Red resignado

Abrazo a Blue con su ala y ella realizo el hechizo sobre Rino con éxito

-Bueno creo que ya podemos regresar – Por detrás de ellos una pequeña voz se escucho

-Straw?! ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? – Dijo Blue sorprendida

-Facil, llegue antes a casa, hoy es Viernes,

-Sierto el viernes regresas temprano

-Bueno, por lo que puedo apreciar, piensan hacer algo- Dijo Straw

-Si pero nada que puedan hacer los niños, es peligroso

-Para tu información ya tengo 8 años

-Y yo tengo 24 –Respondio Blue

-P-pero, yo…yo…- estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar

-Tranquila- Red le acaricio la cabeza con el casco- si quieres, podemos ir otro dia a el lugar que quieras

-Enserio señor? –Dijo muy emocionada

-Si por supuesto

-Yaay!

-Bueno, bueno vamos a casa, que se hace tarde, Twilight no esta porque tuvo que solucionar un problema en Manehattan

-Okey

Todos se fueron a la biblioteca, ya estaba oscureciendo y era hora de cenar

-Bueno hoy tenemos pastura, con narcisos y algunos girasoles

-Wiii!- grito Straw emocionada

Despues de cenar y de acostar a Straw era hora de los planes

-Bueno tenemos que rescatar a Orange- Dijo Red decidido

-¿Qué? Le paso algo a Orange?!

-Fue secuestrada hace unos años atrás por un desconocido- Dijo Blue

-Entonces, que hacemos? –Dijo Rino desidido a ayudar

-Bueno, no sabemos donde esta

-Tengo una idea,- Red de su ala saco aquel collar que Orange le dio en caso que estuviera en peligro

-Claro, podemos usar el collar a la inversa!- Dijo Blu

-Si

-Bueno partimos mañana, hoy por hoy vamos a dormir

Todos fueron a dormir, pero Straw escucho perfectamente el plan

-Pues si van por mami, yo también voy- Penso para si misma y consilio el sueño

El dia se acerca, para ir en rescate de Orange


	8. La promesa

La promesa

Era de madrugada, Red había despertado antes que Blue y Rino asi que salio a tomar aire

Ponyville se veía bastante pasifico, no había ningún ruido y hacia algo de frio, Red respiro ondo y se sento a disfrutar de la brisa, pero escucho algo detrás de el a lo cual el respondió voltando arriba de la biblioteca

-… que raro, crei haber visto a aquel señor aquí afuera – Dijo Strawberry mientras miraba en todas direcciones

Entonces Red bajo dela biblioteca y se pociciono frente Straw la cual se asusto al principio

-No deberías estar durmiendo?-dijo Red

-Si pero quería preguntarle algo

-Oh bueno- Red se sento a escuchar la petición

-Es cierto que me vas a llevar donde quiera? –Dijo Straw

-Claro, tu solo dime y ire

-Vera, el lunes tenemos competencia padre e hijos en la escuela, todos los años voy con la tia Blue- dijo sentandoce al lado de Red- Entonces quería preguntarle si este año me puedes acompañar tu

-¿Y por que no vas con Blue? –Pregunto Red con curiosidad

-Por que los demás traen a su padre

-…- Red quedo en silencio

-Si lo se, usted no es mi padre, pero, seria divertido ir con alguien mas, vera mi papa se fue hace mucho tiempo, mi mama me contaba sobre el todo el tiempo, pero no me acuerdo de el y mama no tenia fotos para mostrarme, y mi mama, bueno, usted ya sabe lo que le paso

-… Esta bien, ire contigo el Lunes a la competencia

-¿De veras?

-Si

-Lo PinkiePrometes?!- dijo Straw bastante emocionada

-¿Lo pinkie que?

-O bueno, es una promesa que no puedes romper, la señorita Pinkie siempre lo hace y no se puede romper una Pinkie promesa

-A claro ya lo recuerdo

-Bueno entonces hazlo

-Hacer que?

-Recita la pinkie promesa

-Claro…- Red trato de recordar como era

-Si quieres lo recito contigo

-Esta bien

Ambos recitaron al mismo tiempo

-"Lo prometo, si no arrojo, un pastelillo a mi ojo"

-Bieeen ahora debe cumplirlo!

Red se levanto y camino hacia la casa

-¿Va a dormir?

-Si, tu también deberías venir, hace frio ahí afuera –Dijo Red entras entreba a la casa

-Siii- Straw que caminaba atrás de el vio su silueta alejándose hacia las sombras de la casa la invadió una melancolía y unas palabras empezaron a rezonar en su cabeza "Paapii Papiii" –Eh? –Sacudio su cabeza - ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Sera mi imaginación?

-¿Pasa algo? – Red volteo a verla ya que se había quedado en la entrada de la casa

-Ehhh… no señor- una duda redundo sobre su cabeza- Disculpe, me dice su nombre?

-Me llamo Red ¿Por qué?

-No… no… por nada señor Red

-Bueno, entra que vas a pescar un resfriado

-Ok!

Habia una duda enorme en la cabeza de Straw, pero tenía que averiguar mas antes de decir cualquier cosa


	9. El rescate

El rescate

Ya era hora de partir, habían dejado a Straw con Apple Bloom temprano para evitar de que los siguiera

-Bien- Dijo Blue- No sabemos con que nos vamos a encontrar, asi que estén preparados

-Por supuesto, yo estoy siempre listo- Dijo Rino mientras hacia algunas poses para demostrar valentía

Red solo asintió con la cabeza

-Bien entonces, coloca la gema en el suelo

Red la coloco en el suelo y Blue nuevamente hizo aparecer su cuerno, rodeando la gema con su magia, esta se elevo sobre sus cabezas creciendo, pero justo en el ultimo momento, Straw salto de un arbusto justo a tiempo

Fueron tele portados a un lugar oscuro, habían muchos, pegasos, unicornios y terrestres, todos tenían collares, los pegasos tenían en sus alas y los unicornios en el cuello y en el cuerno un anillo pequeño, no pasaron ni unos segundos cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Straw

-Straw que te dije de venir- le replico Blue

-Realmente creiste que no vendría al rescate de mi mami- dijo esta bajando la cabeza

-Pero tu no pue…

En ese una voz las interrumpió

-¿Straw? ¿Blue? –Se escucho una voz detrás de ellas

Todos se dieron la vuelta y era Orange

-Hermana! –Blue corrió hasta ella- que te paso, estas con rasmillones y con polvo!

Orange se miro hacia abajo

-Bueno, estar secuestrada y hacer trabajos pesados no es algo glamuroso por aquí- miro entonces a su alrededor- todos nosotros fuimos secuestrado por los Changuelings hace tiempo, traen mas mano de obra todo el tiempo

-Y que es eso en tu cuello y cuerno?- pregunto Red

-Es un inhibidor de magia, evita que usemos magia y nos rastrean- Explico orange- U significa unicornio, P pegaso y T terrestre

-Deja me encargo- A Red se le fue la magia ilusoria al mismo tiempo que Rino uso sus cuernos para romper el collar y el anillo

-Hasta que le das buen uso a tus cuerno- Dijo Orange

-Mama! – Straw corrió hasta Orange tirándosele encima

-Pequeñita, has crecido mucho, apuesto que viniste encontra de la voluntad de tu tia y tu padre, jajajajaj

-No es gracioso, no me obedece- Dijo Blue molesta

-Pero vamos, admite que tiene valor –Dijo Orange

-Si claro

Straw se había quedando pensando-¿Papa?

-O que, no sabes aun- Orange se puso de pie- Esta cosa de aquí es tu padre – Señalo Orange a Red

-¿Cómo que cosa?

-Bueno, de que otra manera te presento algo como- Modulo su voz- "He aquí a tu padre, hibrido de demonio que ha vuelto del mismísimo infierno a tomar te y Muffins"

-¿Alguien dijo Muffins? – Se escucho del otro lado del lugar

-No Derpy no hay muffins- le grito orange- pero cuando salgamos de aquí te dare 1

-Ooh….

-Bueno chicos, debemos sacar a todos de aquí- Dijo Orange decidida

-Pero como?

-Veran a cierta hora, traen la comida, hay que aprovechar de atacar a los guardias, pero primero hay que sacarles los collares y anillos a los demás- Orange hizo una señal para comenzar

Todos se replegaron por el lugar liberando a cada unicornio, pegaso y terrestre, Straw le prestaba atención a su padre que lo hacia con rapidez gracias a sus alas

-Straw toca mi pezuña- le dijo Orange

-Ok

Al tocarse las pesuñas a Straw le salieron sus alas

Comenzo a andar rápido y liberaba a varios pegasos sin problemas

Al acabar, ya casi era la hora del almuerzo, se les ordeno a todos ponerse en posición para escapar, alrededor de las 15:42 aparecieron los guardias, siendo atacados por una estampida de ponies

-Rapido chicos, ya puedo ver la salida!- Grito Orange mientras corria

Pero en la entrada estaba aquel pony encapuchado

-Oh no –Orange se freno de golpe, Red la había visto junto con Straw y los 3 se quedaron quietos, mientras los demás escapaban

-Asique, nos volvemos a ver Red- Dijo el pony encapuchado

-¿Quién eres?!- Dijo Red algo molesto

-¿Qué?, no me recuerdas?- este se empezó a bajar la capucha

-No… no puede ser- Red quedo atonito

Straw estaba confundida, atino a acercarse a Orange, ya que aquel pony tenia su rostro quemado, inclusive, se le notaba el cráneo y en ciertas partes de su cuerpo no tenia carne

-¿Qué sorprendido?

-Blue Storn- Dijo Red poniéndose listo para el ataque

-Oh, yo no aria eso si fueras tu, no vaya a ser que a esa pequeña se le salga un ala o 2- dijo señalando a Straw

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija!

-Bueno que tal Orange, quizás su cuerno se vea mejor roto

Orange tenia abrazada a Straw para evitar que le hiziera algo

-Bueno Red, Tik Tok, me dejas en este momento cortarte el cuello, o esa niña no pasara de los 8 años

Red se puso en el suelo, sabia que si hacia algo, Blue podría avanzar mas rápido que el y atacar, no podía matarlo de un solo golpe y en ese lapso de tiempo podría asesinar a Straw o a Orange

-MUERE! – Blue paso rápido al lado de el, como acto seguido, Red cayo al suelo

-Ese idiota realmente creyo que no le aria nada a su hija- Se acerco caminando a Orange

-Atrás, perfectamente podría

Orange no alcanzo a terminar y fue tirada con fuerza hasta el otro lado del lugar

-Pff, depues me encargo de ti, primero con la pequeña

Straw estaba asustada, miro entonces a Red, algo raro estaba pasando, una energía demoniaca salía de el, sus alas se volvieron normales y su cabello paso de ser Rojo con Negro, a un negro intenso

-Tu no sabes nada de mi- Dijo Straw

-Ja tu eres un chiste frente a mi- Le contesto Blue Storn

-No lo creo

Straw saco entonces todo su poder, replegó sus alas y de un buen golpe mando a Blue a volar contra el techo del lugar, este quedo incrustado en un candelabro

-Ahora quien es el débil?- Dijo Straw

Straw, de la nada perdió sus alas y toda su energía, volvió a ver a su padre, este ya no tenia ni sus cuernos o alas malditas

-PAPA!

Orange ya estaba al lado de Red estaba curando la gran herida que tenia, gracias a la magia esta herida cerro sin problema

-Tranquila Straw estoy bien

-Red, ya no eres mitad demonio- le dijo Orange

-¿Qué?

Se miro, había perdido sus poderes, alparecer

-Chicos que les ha pasado- Aparecio entonces Blue Infinity y Rino

-Larga historia- Dijo Red

-¡¿RED?! Que le paso a tus alas?! Se ven normales!-Dijo Rino asustado- ¿Ya no eres un demonio? Como?

-Al casi morir, su ultima energía demoniaca se utilizo para salvarle la vida- Dijo Blue examinando

-Ooh, ya veo, pero cuéntenme que paso-Dijo Rino

-Te contaremos en el camino, los changuelings están por volver-Dijo Orange apresurada

Todos se devolvieron a Poyville, algunos a otras ciudades, todos a salvo y sanos, anque tenían algunos rasmiñones

Al llegar a Ponyville hubo una gran fiesta en casa de Red (su antigua casa) para celebrar la llegada de Red, el rescate de Orange y todos los rehenes y un sece a los secuestros

Pero esto no había acabado aun


	10. Lunes dia de la promesa

Lunes el dia de la promesa

La noche anterior, un domingo, se había realizado el rescate de miles de ponys perdidos, AppleJack y AppleBloom habían traido mucha sidra para la fiesta, también cerveza de raíz y para los niños habían juegos con Pinkie Pie y muchas bebidas distintas

-eh?- Orange entonces miro a Straw

-¿Straw que haces? –Orange te tambaleaba un poco, se había tomado solo una copita y ya estaba hebria

-Busco unos libros mami- mientras miraba la estantería que habían muchos libros que Blue había sacado de Canterlot

-Oh bueno

La fiesta continuo, acabo como a las 3:27, todos regresaron a su casa, Rino volvió al bosque y Blueberry se fue a Canterlot a devolver algunos de los libros, aprovechando el expreso matutino

Red se había quedado despierto limpiando la casa, hasta que apareció Straw

-Papa yo me encargo con mi magia, tomate esta coca cola

-Gracias hija

Orange necesito ayuda de Straw para ser llevada hasta la habitación ya que tambaleándose torpemente caia sin remedio

A la mañana siguiente, Orange estaba dormida, como de costumbre se dispuso a levantarse, pero sentía algo pesado el cuerpo, se dio cuenta que Red estaba encima de ella

-AAAAAAAAAH! –Grito tirando a Red con su magia hasta la pared- ¡¿QUE HACES EN MI HABITACION?!

Red estaba confundido- No se!, recuerdo que estaba tomando una Coca Cola que me dio…

En eso la puerta se habre y de ella se ve a Straw riéndose de manera inocente a la vez maliciosa

-Sabia que Straw tenía que ver en algo- Seriamente mientras se sentó en la cama le dijo- Straw ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

-Nada contigo mami, solo le di a papa una cerveza con doble alcohol y las cosas siguieron su curso natural

-A que te refieres con….- Orange se quedo pensando, de la nada se puso roja

-Bueno, aunque, yo solo los conduje hasta aca el resto solo lo saben ustedes- empezó a reir

-YA CALLATE!- Orange le lanzo un cojin en la cara

-UP! – Straw logro evitar el cojin- No me diste!

De la nada otro cojin salio y este si le dio

-Pues yo si te di!- Del otro lado del cuarto Red saco un cojin

-Pero que tiene! Ustedes son mi papa y mama deberían dormir juntos! –Dijo Straw poniéndose de pie

-Pues nosotros somos padres solteros-Dijo Orange con un tono de sabiduria

-Padres solteros?

-Sip, nunca nos casamos o nada por el estilo- Siguio diciendo- además tu padre duerme en la habitación de al lado

-Eso no tiene sentido

-Como sea, ve a arreglar tus cosas, tienes colegio- cambio el tema

-Pero hoy es el dia de padres e hijos en la escuela, y papa dijo que iria conmigo!-replico Straw- ¡Hizo una Pinkie promesa!

-Enserio? Ah bueno, ire a tomar una ducha, ¿Red que haces en el suelo?, no seas flojo y ayuda a Straw a arreglarse!, luego are el desayuno, ya levántate!

-Que misterio que yo esté en el suelo -.-

Despues de arreglarse y desayunar, partieron rumbo a la escuela listos para la competencia, no habían entrenado o salieron antes, pero ambos sabían que su fuerza era suficiente para la contienda que se avecinaba


	11. Primer evento

Primer Evento

Todos se dirigieron a la competencia, ya habían llegado algunos ponys, y para sorpresa de Orange, Blueberry estaba sentada esperándola con una cesta de picnic

-Hola hermana!- Le saludo

-¿Blue? ¿No estabas en canterlot?

-Si, por eso me fui en el expreso matutino, asi llegaría a tiempo para ver como compiten

-Como lo supiste?

-Veras, la semana pasada, Straw me pidió que no fuera a la competencia, pero como se que Red esta sabia que ella querria venir

-Parece que tenemos muchos genios en la familia

Straw se había quedado atrás ya que RumbleDumble había llamado su atención

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, la Flanco en blanco huérfana si vino, ¿Otra vez trajiste a tu tia?

-No, esta vez entrare con mi papi a los juegos

-¡¿Tu papa?! Tu no tienes papa!

-Oh si tengo, mi mama también esta aquí

-Si claro

-Si quieres v tu misma, están ahí con mi tia charlando- Señalo Straw

-Ja, claro, ire a comprobar

RumbleDumble fue hacia alla y pregunto

-Disculpe, nunca lo había visto ¿Viene a participar?

Blue sabia perfectamente quien era RumbleDumble, al igual que Red, Orange que no sabia contesto

-Yo vine a animar a mi hija, debes ser compañera de ella, se llama Strawberry

Rumble quedo atónita y se alejo molesta

-Y a esa niña que le pasa- dijo Orange mientras se comia un Sandwich

Cheerilee que nunca había visto a Red se acerco, pero al ver a Orange, con mas rapidez lo hizo

-¡Orange! Cuanto tiempo, lo ultimo que supe de ti es que te habían secuestrado, ¿todo bien?

-Si Maestra Cheerilee, solo tengo algunos raspones pero estoy bien

-Me alegro mucho, bienes de visita?

-No, no, mi hija esta participando, debe conocerla, se llama Strawberry

-Ooh si, Blue la registro en la escuela el año pasado, nunca pensé que era hija tuya-Dijo Cheerilee sorprendida

-Si, pero yo no jugare, jugara Red con ella

-¿Red?

-Esta cosa roja de aca al frente

-Otra vez me llamas como cosa? –Dijo Red

-Bueno, como quieres que te presente- Modulando voz- "Este es el padre de mi hija, el señor poderoso, mitad demonio, salido de las puertas del infierno, Red Shadow, EL PONY"

-Jajajajajaajaja –Blue no puedo evitar reírse al igual que Cheerilee

-Muy graciosa-Dijo Red

-Bueno señor venga por aquí, le mostrare las competencias para que se ponga al tanto

Se le fue mostrado cada evento de la tarde, desde el mas pequeño a el evento final, cada uno tenia un premio distinto

-Bien demos comienzo a las contiendas- Se escucho una voz en el altavoz- El primer evento es tira la herradura, este evento es exclusivo para los padres

-STRAW!, ven cariño, siéntate y veamos como lo hace papa- Le señalo Orange

-Ok!

El evento comenzó, muchos lograban insertar la herradura, mientras que en el turno de Red

-Muy bien, ahora, Lanza!

Red, lanzo la herradura, esta al quedar en la estaca dio muchas vueltas hasta que cayo al piso

-Bien los concursantes que pasaron a la final de herradura son:

-Stump Hooves

-Fly Awaker

-Flyer Rumble

-y Red Shadow

-Reglas de la siguiente ronda, deben lanzar la herradura desde 20 metros mas lejos, el que logre insertarla, se ganara un pastel de Sugar Cube Corner

Stump Hooves, logro darle al lado

Fly Awaker, logro unos centímetro mas lejos

Flyer Rumble lo dejo casi al lado de la estaca

-Ja, suerte superándome- Dijo Burlandoce el señor Flyer

Red logro insertala e incluso la herradura dio varias vueltas

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!- El publico le alabo la asaña

-¿Qué?, eso fue muy fácil

El señor Rumble quedo asombrado y bastante molesto

-Nuestro primer ganador de la tarde! –Anuncio Applejack- ¡RED SHADOW FELICIDADES!

Este fue el primer evento de la tarde, aun quedaban algunos mas


	12. Competencias

Competencias

La mañana se dio dura, bajo la luz del sol hubieron distintos eventos, ya nadie quería participar ya que Red ganaba casi todas las competencias exepto las de niños que las ganaba Strawberry

-Pff que chiste no ganamos ninguno

-Oiga dejenos algo!

Orange y Blue estaban siendo observadas ya que ellas tenían casi todos los premios alrededor

-Hermana, ¿Qué aremos con tanto eno frito y tantas patatas?

-Comida como para 4 meses y menos por que se pudre

-Ok, y que aremos con tantos pastelitos

-Sabes que, después vemos eso quiero ver esto

-ES HORA DEL ULTIMO EVENTO DE LA MAÑANA, LA CARRERA DE POTROS, PADRES SALGAN DE LA PISTA

-Suerte Straw!- Red se alejo volando

-Gracias!

-TODOS DEBEN TENER PAREJA PARA PARTICIPAR

-Am…. –Straw se había quedado sola, no tenia amigos en la escuela

-Ay que hacemos – Dijo Blue mirando si había algun otro potrillo libre

-Hmmm… tengo una idea, Blue hechizo ilusirio en mi- Dijo Orange

-Ok

Orange parecía una potrillas nuevamente

-Listo!, decenme suerte!

Se fue corriendo al lado de Straw

-Muy bien corramos juntas

-¿MAMA?!

-Shhh, si preguntan, di que soy una prima, prima muy muy muy lejana ¿Ok?

-Pero mama esa ya esta muy usada

-Tatatata, siempre funciona

-Ok, ok

-MUY BIEN PEQUEÑOS, EN SUS MARCAS, LISTOS, FUERA!

La carrera comenzó, era correr hasta un árbol, varios tropezaban ya que era carrera de 6 patas, Orange se concentro en ir sincronica

-Mama como le haces para ir conmigo

-No es ir contigo, es correr con ESTILO

-Que?

-Nada, nada, solo sincronía, tu solo corre

Continuaron hasta llegar a la línea de llegada, ganaron la carrera, y Orange con su teletransportacion volvió a su lugar con Blue

-¿Qué paso?

-Ganamos, pero será mejor esperar a que lo digan por el altavoz

-¡STRAWBERRY SHADOW GANA LA ULTIMA COMPETENCIA DE LA MAÑANA! DE PREMIO GANO UN VALE PARA UN VESTIDO DE RARITY!

-Pff, que chiste –Dijo Orange mientras se tomaba un jugo

-Por lo menos, no es mas comida, a este paso a final de mes pareceremos bebes orca-Dijo Blue

-Tienes razón

-Un receso para las carreras de la tarde, invitamos a todos a comer algo –Se dijo por el altavoz- a la vuelta tendremos una carrera de relevos para toda la familia, se necesitan 5 concursantes para la carrera final, el ganador se lleva el trofeo del dia de la familia, utiles escolares y algunos Bits

-Wow esa va a estar buena –Dijo Blue

-Pero nos falta 1 concursante –Dijo Orange seria

-Pues aquí esta el tercero!-Se escucho una voz

-¿Rino?, de donde has salido?

-Estaba observando desde aquellos arbustos

-Hay, por luna, eso es demasiado acosador –Dijo Red

-Que?!, he venido a ayudarlos nada mas

-Bien, bien, no importa tu seras el relevo entonces

-Bieeen!

-Por ahora comamos algo

Todos almorzaron antes del evento final, ya cuando era la hora todos se colocaron en posición

La carrera la empezó con Blue, aunque no era tan rápida, seguía Rino, que posiciono mas rápido como primero, continuo con Orange, quedo un poco resagada, pero igualmente llego primera a pesar de todo, continuo con Red que los dejo en una gran ventaja, seguía Straw

-Vas a caer flanco en blanco- Se burlaba RumbleDumble

-No lo creo

-¡Ja!, intenta vencerme

El señor Rumble estaba por llegar, aunque Red le llevaba una gran ventaja

-Dale papa!- Grito Straw

Red llego y ella continuo la carrera, seguida por Rumble la cual corria a una gran velocidad, hivan cabeza a cabeza

-¡CORRE HIJA! –Le animo Orange desde lejos

-¡No te dejes vencer!- Le grito Red

-Dale!

Estaban a punto de llegar, cabeza a cabeza, tocaron ambas la línea de llegada, se tomo la foto de la carrera

Todos los ponys estaban atentos a los resultados, la carrera había sido dura, algunos aun no llegaban a la meta, el resultado llego

-Todo pony, el resultado de la carrera es….

-STRAWBERRY SHADOW GANA POR UN CUERNO!-SE ANUNCIO POR EL ALTAVOZ

-Eso! –Todos empezaron a ovacionar

-Ja eso fue suerte- Rumble se fue enojada del lugar

El dia familiar había acabado, llevándose el trofeo a casa y un monton de comida


	13. Un dia en la playa

Un dia en la playa

Habian pasado ya algunos meses desde que la familia estaba unida, Red pasaba bastante tiempo con Straw, Orange y Blue, aunque en invierno dejaron de salir un tiempo por los extremados frios que hacían, ya cuando era primavera decidieron salir a causa de una charla de Orange y Blue

-Hermana-Dijo casualmente Blue

-¿Qué?

-Es cosa mia o estas mas gorda

-Pfff… pues tu no pareces una modelo exactamente

-Pues tu pareces un bebe foca!

-Pues entonces tu eres una morsa

-Elefante

-Ballena

-Luna

-Celestia

-Banana!- Se metió Strawberry

-¿Banana? –Dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué?, no estaban Jugando a decir cosas random

-¡NO!-Se miraron entre todas y comenzaron a Reir- jajajaja…

Luego de un silencio Blue dijo

-Oigan y si vamos a la playa?-Se le ocurrió de la nada a Blue

-Buena idea!, ir a dar un paseo no ara bien!-Dijo Orange

-¡Siii! ¡Siii! A la playa!-Dijo con emoción Straw

-Oiste Red, mueve tu trasero nos vamos a la playa!-Grito Orange

-Ay… -Red estaba viendo la tele

-Vamos papa! –Straw lo estaba jalando del sofá

-Bueno bueno!

-Ehhhh!

Todos se alistaron para ir a la playa, era un dira tranquilo, los ponys hiban de allí para alla paseando por la playa, algunos potros corrian y otros nadaban

-Chicos como que no me siento muy bien-Dijo Orange- me quedare cuidando las cosas, ustedes vayan a nadar

Todo transcurrió bien, luego de nadar un rato, fueron a comer algunas cosas que quedaban del premio, duraznos en conserva y algunos frijoles, luego de eso fueron a pasear por el arresife de la playa

-Wow!, nunca había venido aquí-Dijo Straw sombrada

-Si, mira ahí hay algunos mariscos-Señalo Orange

-Wooow!

-Vamos llegaremos al final del arrecife pronto ahí comeremos algo antes de volver!-Dijo Blue que ya estaba un poco mas lejos

-Ok!

Caminaron hasta el lugar y ahí se quedaron tranquilos, se escuchaba el oleaje del mar, un lugar bastante tranquilo y sereno, comieron algunas cosas y se relajaron un poco

-¿Orange te pasa algo? –Le dijo Red

-No nada, creo que tanto eno frito me hizo un poco mal

-En ese caso, volvamos a casa, ya esta siendo de noche-Dijo blue

-Siii!-Straw comenzó a recoger las cosas

El dia en la playa fue bastante relajante, sin sobresaltos, y el regreso aunque fue algo lento, regresaron sin problemas


	14. El regreso de la manzana negra

El regreso de la manzana negra

Un dia en la mañana, Blue entra corriendo a la casa, los lleva a todos al imperio de cristal, estaban todos bastantes confusos, no sabían que pasaba, durante el tren a Canterlot Blue se veía anciosa

-¿Qué pasa hermanita?-Dijo Orange mientras se tocaba el estomago no había comido nada esa mañana por la prisa

-Descubri algo sobre donde esta Black, debemos llegar al imperio de cristal ahora!

-Ok ok, pero almenos me hubieras dejado desayunar –Dijo Orange

-Con esa panza que tienes, creeme no moriras de hambre

-Ja ja, muy graciosa

El expreso se fue a toda velocidad, llegaron muy pronto al lugar, no quisieron decirle nada a Candence y entraron rápidamente a un lugar donde se allaba un espejo mágico

-Muy bien, entrare, espérenme aquí-Dijo Blue entrando rápido al portal

Pasaron asi algunas horas, sin rastro de Blue, Straw había estado jugando con algunas cosas del lugar y Red sentado observando de que no rompiera nada, de la nada el espejo se ilumina y de ahí sale una pony color blanco con negro

-¡HERMANA ORANGE!- Corrio hasta ella la joven equina

-¡¿Black Apple?!-Orange se veía emocionada- Eres tu realmente!?

-Si hermana! Me quede un tiempo en otro mundo con…

-Oye amigo, arriba-Blue le hablaba a otro pony que estaba en el suelo

-¿Y ese quien es?-Dijo Orange

-A el es mi prometido, se llama Daniel, pero por su taltento tendre que bautizarlo Blaze Ball-Dijo Black

-¿Prometido?, pero si tienes como 16 nada mas –Dijo Orange

-Hermana son tradiciones de ese otro mundo

-Que pasa?!, que le paso a mis manos?! –Dijo Daniel confuso

-Tranquilo, este es del lugar de donde vengo, aquí nadie te ara daño

-Bueno, te seguire a todas parte si es necesario, no importa ya me acostumbrare –Dijo algo nervioso

-Bueno vámonos de aquí que si cadence nos encuentra, no vamos a pasarla bien- Dijo Red mientras habría la puerta

-Uff tengo mucho que enseñarle a Daniel, también explicarle y además, contarles todo lo que sucedió

Todos retornaron a Poniville sin problemas


	15. Anecdotas de una pony en el mundo humano

Anecdotas de una pony en el mundo humano

Era la batalla contra el destructor, una de las razones por las cuales Neony había dejado vivir a Orange y a Blue era para esta batalla, pero la fuerza de ambas no era suficiente, asi que Neony mando a otro ser el que llevaría todo el poder necesario

La batalla duro bastante tiempo, estaban apundo de realizar el ataque final pero

El destructor de mundo logro atacar antes lastimando a Orange y a Blue, su ultimo ataque lo lanzo Orange y Blue, malheridas lograron esquivarlo, pero Black recibió de lleno el Golpe callendo hacia uno de tantos portales

-BLACK!-Blue volo con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Orange bloqueaba cualquier ataque del Destructor

A Black se le fue la vista, empezó a ver borroso, hasta que cayo a uno de los portales, tras esto el portal se cerro

…

-¡DANIEL, CORRE, CORRE A HOME RAPIDO!- un niño gritaba mientras estaba en un banquillo

El chico corrió, pero en ese instante vio algo cayendo del cielo, se quedo quieto y lo poncharon

-¡DANIEL! ¡Como se te ocurre!, perdimos el partido!

-¡Me distraje lo siento!

-¡Lo siento nada!

Todo el equipo de beisbol comenzó a golpearlo, luego lo dejaron ahí y se fueron

-Auch porque son tan crueles, pero que habrá sido esa luz

Camino un poco por donde la había visto y ahí encontró a una chica tirada tenia alas y cuerno, pero rápidamente desaparecieron

-Oye niña, ¿Estas bien? –Daniel comenzó a picarla con su bate de beisbol para ver si reaccionaba

Sin embargo, Black nunca había hablado con nadie aparte de sus hermanas, asi que al verlo simplemente se levanto , mostrándole que si estaba bien

-¿Qué te paso?, no llevas zapatos, además que tienes heridas por todo el cuerpo, y caíste del cielo ¿Eres un angel?

A Black le molestaba las preguntas, no solo por que no le guste hablar, si no que al escuchar cada una sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-¿Qué pasa eres muda?, ¿Tenias alas? ¿Acaso?...

Decidio darle un beso para que se quedara callado pero este la empujo

-¡AAAAH! –Salio corriendo

Black miro en todas direcciones y se fue por otro camino

Camino algun tiempo, buscando por donde regresar a casa, se dio cuenta de algo, su casco tenia dedos, eso no importo, camino se cuatro patas por una calle poco transitada, y del cierlo comenzó a llover

Black miro al cielo y se escondió en un lugar con poco techo, de la nada apareció un gatito pequeño

-Pareces perdida –Dijo el gatito

-Pues lo estoy –Le respondió Black

-¡¿QUEEE?! ¡¿PUEDES ENTENDERME?!

-Si, en mi otra vida fui un gato, mi cutie mark lo simboliza

-¿Cutie que?

-De donde vengo, existen unas cosas llamadas cutie marks, la mayoría simboliza tu talento especial, la mia solo simboliza ser una fiel mascota

-Oooh ¿De donde bienes?

-Vengo de Equestria, yo era una pony normal

-¿Pony?, pues pareces una humana común y corriente

-Creo que perdi mis poderes al llegar aquí, no sé cómo volver a casa

-No te preocupes, te seguire a donde vayas –Dijo el gato decidido

-Gracias, eres el primer amigo que he hecho

-Bueno ya es tarde, quieres dormir?

-Claro

Ambos se recostaron y durmieron bajo el pequeño techo que había, mientras la lluvia caia

Temprano esa mañana, una anciana que pasaba por el lugar diviso a Black

-Niña? Estas bien? -La señora vio que Black estornudaba -¿Quieres que te lleve a mi casa?, tenemos las mejores comodidades que este pequeño kiosko

Black siguió durmiendo, la señora simplemente la recogió, Black empezó a sufrir pulmonía, tenia el gato en brazos y no lo solto a pesar de todo asi que la señora la cargo hasta su casa

Pasaron años, Black se quedo con la señora y su esposo todo el tiempo,le pusieron de nombre Alice, el gato también se quedo a vivir con Black, la historia de la anciana era de que antiguamente, resivia visitas constantes de su nieta, dejo de venir a la casa cuando fue mayor de edad y por esa razón tenían una habitación libre, la compañía de Black hizo que la vida de los ancianos fuera mas feliz.

Black se integro al colegio cuando pudieron darle una identidad falsa para poder ingresarla a la escuela, en ella estaba Daniel, nunca se hablaban, Black no tenia amigos, solo hablaba con la pareja de ancianos y con su gato, llamado Tomas.

Con el tiempo Black comenzó a ser mas sociable, tenia mas amigos y su vida hiba muy bien.

Cuando cumplió 14, un incendio en la casa proboco la muerte de los ancianos, Tomas el gato logro salir junto con Black, pero no pudieron sacar a los ancianos, Black decidió quedarse vagando nuevamente por las calles

Daniel la encontró en el mismo lugar donde la había visto por primera vez y la llevo a su casa, el vivía solo ya que sus padres habían tenido un accidente y su tio le daba dinero a través de una tarjeta de banco

Black le explico, todo sobre su mundo, las razones de cómo llego ahí y sobre los ancianos, ya con esto Daniel decidió ayudarla en todo lo posible

Pasaron los años, y un dia, una luz apareció en la entrada del colegio, no era nada mas ni nada menos que Blue

-Hermana no puedo creerlo eres tu?

-¡BLACK!, me alegra tanto que estes bien  
-Si hermana, me he estado quedando en este mundo, mira esperame por ahí, cuando salga de clases te cuento

-¿Clases?

Blue se quedo en el lugar y mientras iban a casa de Daniel, le conto a Blue todo lo sucedido, decidieron volver a equestria, Daniel se armo de valor y también quizo ir, Tomas, también decidió ir

Todos volvieron a Equestria

….

Terminado el relato, todos quedaron atonitos, pero surgió una pregunta

-¿Y donde esta tomas?

-Que no la han visto?, miren esta aquí

-¿La?, pero Tomas es nombre de hombre,- Agrego Daniel

-Enserio? Crei que era nombre de hombre-Dijo Black

-A da igual niña, los nombres humanos son raros, díganme como te decían a ti, Alice

-Ok, perdona chica, juraba que tomas era nombre de mujer –Dijo Black –Bueno, esa es mi historia

Todos aplaudieron tal historia, les pareció muy buena, volvieron entonces a Ponyville sin problema


	16. Ataque en Canterlot

O11Ataque en Canterlot

Orange y Blue habían salido ese dia, asi que Red se quedo cuidando de Straw que estaba jugando con Alice, Black y Daniel

-Este juego se llama Beisbol? –Dijo Straw que sostenía el bate con la boca

-Si, solo tienes que pegarle a la pelota con eso -Le indico Daniel

Alice estaba preparada atrás de Straw para agarrar la pelota y Black estaba esperando en el jardín para atrapar la pelota si Straw lograba batear

-Ahí va! –Daniel lanzo la pelota, y para sorpresa de todos fue un Home run

-Woww-Dijo Straw- ¿Y ahora que hago tio Blaze?

-Corre, corre por todas las bases!

Straw corrió por todas las bases, seguida por una obacion de Alice

-Eso fue asombroso chica!-Dijo Alice

-Gracias! Y eso que es mi primera vez bateando!

-Jajajajajaja

En eso llega Orange

-Oigan chicos venga-Ordeno y todos se acercaron –Tengo que decirles que

En ese momento llega Blue volando como un rayo y chocando sin remedio contra las casa

-Auch! –Blue luego de chocar cayo al suelo

-Tia Blu estas…. Estas bien? –Dijo Straw

-Si, pero esto es demasiado, muy, terriblemente, catastróficamente, horriblos….

-Hermana ya dilo –Dijo Orange

-Han robado la biblioteca en canterlot, se han llevado todo, exepto el pergamino que te llevaste por que ahora que me acuerdo, nunca lo devolví… jejeje

-Enserio?!, te dije que lo devolvieras

-Si si si, pero tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, lo que importa es que vayamos a canterlot de inmediato

-Ok, partamos lo mas rápido posible! –Dijo Black mientras empujaba a Alice y a Blaze para preparar las cosas

-Papi! Apurate ven! –Dijo Straw empujándolo

-Ya voy ya voy –Dijo Red, parándose del suelo y siguiendo a Straw

Orange y Blue se quedaron esperando

-Oye Blue, puedo decirte algo?

-Que?

Luego de un rato, llegaron todos para ponerse en marcha, todos tomaron el expresso a Canterlot, para llegar lo mas rápido posible, en la estación estaba Celestia

-Princesa Celestia! –Orange y Blue se acercaron a ella- Nos enteramos del robo, todo esta bien con usted?

-Si chicas, por mi, estoy bien, pero esos libros tiene muchos hechizos prohibidos, pero yo se cual es el que quieren los Changuelings -Respondio Celestia

-¿Cuál? –Dijo Blue muy pendiente

-Quieren el hechizo de materialización de almas

-Que que que? –Dijo Orange

-Les contare mis pequeños ponys, hace tiempo, creamos un hechizo capas de crear un hijo de magia, pero, se empezó a usar de forma clandestina, provocando muchos problemas, también los changuelings lo usaban para producir a su próxima princesa- Celestia se detuvo y miro a Red –Tengo entendido que tu destruiste a la anterior princesa, quizás por eso se ven algo desesperados por conseguir una nueva

-Puede ser una posibilidad –Dijo Blue

-Tenemos que recuperar el pergamino

-Princesa Celestia, yo tengo el pergamino –Dijo Orange mostrandocelo a Celestia

-Pero como?

-Hace tiempo yo fui a la biblioteca y saque libros y pergaminos –Empezo a hablar blue – Orange tomo el pergamino sin querer y se lo llevo, es por esa razón que los changuelings siguen robando

-Entiendo –Celestia pensó la situacion un momento –Si los changuelings consiguen el pergamino crearan una nueva reina, pero, lo mas raro es que ellos están siendo controlados, hay algo muy extraño

-Celestia están siendo controlados por alguien llamado Blue Storn, no estoy segura de esto, pero es posible –Dijo Orange

-Bueno investigare el asunto, les avisare cuando necesite vuestra ayudar, hasta entonces cuiden el pergamino

-Si princesa

Todos retornaron a Ponyville, sin ninguna novedad en el camino, ahora tenían que prepararse para una batalla futura y tenían en mente al mejor entrenador


	17. Dias de entrenamiento

Dias de entrenamiento

Habia pasado una semana nada mas desde que recibieron la instrucción de celestia, habían decidido entrenar en ese tiempo para ser fuertes al recibir la instrucción de ir a la batalla

-Hola sobrino! –Se escucho de la entrada de la casa, era nada mas y nada menos que White

-Hola tio, que haces por aquí –Dijo Red algo confuso

-Vine a entrenar a tu pequeña tropa de gerreros, no han sido entrenados y es momento de hacerlo

-Me parece bien –Dijo Red mientras miraba adentro de la casa para disponerse a llamar a todos, aunque alguien ya se le había adelantado

-¿Quién es ese señor? –Dijo Straw mirando

-Soy el Tio Red, un gusto, ¿Quién eres tu?

-Yo soy Strawberry, un gusto señor tio de papa –Dijo riendo un poco

White se quedo callado un momento, acto seguido agarro a Red de la cola y lo arrastro fuera de la casa

-¡Sobrino!, por que no mi dijiste que eras papa?! –Dijo White sorprendido

-¿Enserio no te había dicho? –Dijo Red mientras se levantaba del suelo

-No claro que no, de haber sabido que tenia sobrinieta, le hubiera traido un recuerdin de mi anterior destino! –Dijo mientras Reia

En eso salen todos

-Nos perdimos de algo? –Dijo Alice mientras miraba la escena

-Nada, por que la pregunta? –Dijo Red mientras se limpiaba la cola

-Por que es obvio que paso algo, solo quería saber que, jiji –Dijo Alice mientras corria ha buscar a Blaze que se había quedado atrás

Ya todos reunidos en el jardín de la casa, se dirigieron al huerto de los Apples ya que disponían una zona que no era usada en mucho tiempo y era perfecta para practicar

-Bien comenzemos con el entrenamieto! –Dijo White

En eso Blue dio un paso al frente y dijo

-Mi hermana no puede, asi que ella se abstendrá de pelear –Dijo Blue

-Eeeh? Mama no va a practicar –Dijo Straw bastante decepcionada

-No, pero yo si, asi que vamos!

Orange se fue a sentar cerca de un árbol y les observo entrenando

-Primero lo primero, Red, combiertete en demonio –Dijo White

-Pero tio, perdi mis poderes hace mucho

-No no no, no los has perdido, solo que ahora están ocultos, solo debes concentrarte y sacar tu poder –Dijo White

-Esta bien lo intentare

-Mientras los demás pongámonos a pelear, pero antes muéstrenme lo que tienen

-Yoyoyoyo primero –Dijo Straw

-Bien sobrinieta, muéstrame que tienes

Para sopresa de todos, Straw se combiertio en mitad demonio a toda velocidad se acerco a un enorme manzano y con solo tocarlo con la punta de la pezuña este se partió a la mitad

Todos habían queda boca-abiertos al ver semejante poder, en eso Straw vuelve a ser normal y se sienta

-¿Cómo lo hize? –Dijo Straw emocionada por la repuesta

-Sorprendente! –Dijo White –Bien el que sigue

Siguio Alice, la cual no sabia bien sus poderes como dragona, tiro una buena bocanada de fuego quemando el árbol recién cortado

-Wow, ni yo sabia que podía hacer eso –Dijo Algo sorprendida

-Bien!, siguiente

Blaze y White salieron juntos, White corrió a toda la velocidad que podía con Blaze en la espalda, luego freno y este salio volando como un destornillador cortando varios de los arboles en fila

-¡Blaze estas bien!? –Dijo algo preocupada White

-Si, si, solo un poco mareado, pero creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando! –Dijo de lejos mientras se ponía de pie

-WOW!, como se les ocurrió hacer tal cosa! –Dijo White bastante sorprendido con tal combinación

-Lo hemos estado ensayando hace tiempo –Dijo Black mientras fue corriendo a buscar a Blaze

-Bien es mi turno –Blue se volvió alicornio, automáticamente, Straw, Orange y White se volvieron en alicornios

Blue volo y hizo un espiral, que cada vez se hiva poniendo de color azul, cada vez mas y mas, se elevo al cielo y se fue en picada, rompiendo arboles y dejando un hueco enorme por donde pasaba, eso dejo a todos anonadados,

-No son los únicos que han estado ensayando –Agrego Blue mientras volvia volando

-Bien, como ya se lo que puede hacer mi sobrino y que aun no a logrado manejar su mitad demonio aun, comenzemos a entrenar

Todos comenzaron a entrenar, con Red y Orange como testigos, Red estaba concentrado en sacar su mitad demonio y Orange no lo molesto, solo se quedo cocinando algunos vocadillos para los que habían estado entrenando duro, luego del entrenamiento que duro mucho del dia, disfrutaron de un agradable almuerzo

-Ah, ah, ah hermana, -Dijo White refiriendoce a Orange –Te pondré a dieta! , pareces un oso que ha invernado!

-Pfff, solo estoy comiendo ensalada, no te preocupes por mi –Dijo Orange agarrando su plato nuevamente

-Que no! –Dijo Black quitandocelo

Comenzaron a mover el plato de aquí para aya, hasta que se les solto manchando a todos los de la mesa

-….. –Todos estaban cubiertos por comida, después de de quedarse en silecio comenzaron a reir- Jajajajajajaja

La comida siguió como si nada, al final, si dejaron comer a Orange, continuaron con el entrenamiento luego de eso

-Lo logre! –Grito Red emocionado, ya que se había transformado en mitad demonio nuevamente, se hacerco volando hacia su tio y le dio un enorme golpe en la cara –Mira tio lo logre!

-AYY! –White se dio la vuelta –Tu y tu extraña forma de comunicarte me arrancara un diente!

-Jejeje, lo siento tio!, pero lo he logrado, ahora me unire al entrenamiento

-Esta bien, vamos a entrenar todos ahora! –Dijo White

Comenzaron los entrenamientos intensivos, Orange se disponía a ir de aya para aca, llevando comida o quedandoce observando, también si alguien salía herido estaba preparada con un botiquín, el entrenamiento duro todo ese dia


	18. La hora de la batalla

La hora de la batalla

Pasaron muchas semanas antes de recibir ordenes de Celestia, todos en la casa, luego del entrenamiento se hacían turnos para vigilar la casa de cualquier peligro

De la nada, del cielo bajaron las hermanas Celestia y Luna

-Mis pequeños ponys, estamos listos para darles la siguiente parte de la misión –Celestia se quedo callada y continuo Luna

-Mis informante nos han informado de los asombrosos peligros que nos acechan, han creado un útil mapa para que puedan guiarse, no podemos enviar nuestras tropas, ya que han sido brutalmente atacados por aquel peligroso ser caravelico, por eso necesitamos vuestra ayuda

-Claro princesa! –Dijo Red

-Bien, es hora de partir, os encaminaremos a las cercanía del lugar –Dijo Luna mientras señalaba el camino que debían seguir

-Si princesa! –Asintieron todos

Todos se prepararon, con algunos armamentos y objetos que podrían ser de ayuda, y partieron camino a la batalla

-Bien, ahí esta el castillo changueling, ha tenido varios cambios en la infraestructura, pero pueden pasar

-Si, muchas gracias princesas –Dijo White

-Bien, buena suerte pequeños ponys –Se alejaron las princesas volando

-Bien comensemos! –Dijo Blue señalando el castillo y corriendo hacia el

Todos se lanzaron al ataque, al principio eran puros guardias normales, avanzaron sin ningún problema hasta el castillo, pero en el camino Orange cayo al suelo

-Oh, oh –Blue se hacerco y cargo a Orange en su espalda –Sigan sin mi, los alcanzare luego, llevare a Orange a un lugar seguro

-Bien, te encargo a mi mama tia! –Dijo Straw mientras se fue corriendo

-Si, no lo dudes! –Dijo Blue alejándose de la batalla

Continuaron luchando con los guardias, aunque salian uno tras otro sin problema lograban vencerlos, pero seguían saliendo

-Tenemos que llegar al castillo –Dijo White

-Papa, vamos nosotros! –Dijo Straw mientras seguía golpeando Changuelings

-Ok!

Se adelantaron al castillo y entraron por una ventana, miraron, pero alparecer no había nadie, era una casa fantasma prácticamente, avanzaron con cuidado por el techo

-Donde estará ese tipo –Dijo Red buscando a Blue Storn como podía en todas direcciones

Straw hiva cerca de Red, ayundandolo a buscar a Blue

Mientras Black, Blaze y Alice peleaban arduamente contra los changuelings, la batalla se alargo bastante, y aun Red y Straw no volvían

-Me empiezan a preocupar –Dijo Black

-No te preocupes –Dijo White- Mi sobrino no es débil solo debía haber tenido un pequeño percanse

-Ok –Dijo Black

En eso llega Blue volando, y con un torbellino azul ataco a varios changuelings, haciendo espacio para un descanso

-Bien he regresado, ire directo al castillo, suerte! –Blue volo al castillo y dejo a Black y a Blaze algo asustados por el torbellino

-No se distraigan sigan peleando! –Dijo White

-Bien Bien!

La batalla continuo


	19. La batalla acaba con el fuego y el sol

La batalla acaba con el fuego y el sol

Red y Straw seguían registrando el castillo, era demasiado grande, y tenia muchas habitaciones, que no sabían por donde empezar

-Hmm.. revisemos lo principal, como el comedor, el sotano y la cocina –Dijo Red

-Ok!

En eso detrás de ellos llega Blu

-Chicos se han tardado mucho –Reclamo Blu

-Estamos buscando, hemos revisado varias habitaciones pero aun no hermos allado nada

-Bueno, yo revisare el comedor y la cosina, ustedes revisen el sotano –Dijo Blu mientras partia rápido

-Bien

Red y Straw se dirigieron al sotano a toda prisa, para su sorpresa, detrás de ellos se cerro la puerta de golpe

-Bueno, bueno, tenemos a padre y a hija aquí encerrados, creo que es hora de cobrar el daño que me hizo esa pequeña

Red y Straw se pusieron en posición de batalla

-Bien, empezemos entonces

Blue primero ataco a Red con una gran velocidad le dio una patada dandode contra la pared, Straw agarro a Blue de las alas y lo hizo chocar contra el suelo, dando un enorme estruendo en el suelo que se escucho hasta afuera del castillo

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! –Dijo Black asustada

-Debe ser la batalla, ustedes concéntrense en detener a las tropas!

-Bien! –Dijo Alice mientras seguía atacando

Blue quedo en el suelo, pero aun no derrotado, agarro a Straw y la lanzo con fuerza al techo y se coloco de pie, Red estaba estampado en la pared se devolvió con toda sus fuerzas hacia Blue y lo lanzo con tal fuerza que el castillo se estremeció

Blue se levanto al instante y lanzo a Red, dejándolo estampado y atrapado en la pared a causa de sus cuernos

-Primero me desacere del pequeño estorbo,-Dijo acercando a Straw que estaba tirada en el suelo

-ALEJATE DE ELLA! –Dijo Red tratando de safarce desesperadamente de la pared

-Sera la mejor tortura hace que veas su muerte

-¿Ver la muerte de quien? –Straw estaba parada frente a Blue dándole un bueno susto

-MALDITA ENANA AHORA VERAS! –Con su pesuña se disponía a golpearla, pero rápidamente ella con un solo casco lo detuvo – AH?!

-Lamento informarte, que aquí el único enano eres tu –Con su pura pezuña, le doblo la pata y lo dejo en el suelo- Bueno es hora de que digas adiós

Straw desde lo mas arriba que pudo se tiro en picada como una estrella fugas de color negro con naranjo golpeo a Blue, dejándolo enterrado a muchos metros de la tierra, en todo ese ataque en su costado apareció una Cutie mark

El agujero fue tan grande que el castillo comenzó a derrumbarse

-STRAW VAMONOS! –Dijo Red que después de tanto batallar había logrado safarce

-SI PAPI –Straw se fue rápidamente junto con el del castillo

Blu ya estaba afuera, cuando comenzaron los temblores del castillo decidió salir y ya sin el control de Blue Storn, los Changuelings se fueron

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos,-Dijo Black

-Yo me voy por otro camino, seguire buscando aventuras, hasta la próxima sobrinito –White desapareció de la nada

-Adios tio, y gracias –Dijo Red

-Bueno vámonos que mi hermana nos esta esperando! –Dijo Blu apurada

En toda la batalla se les había olvidado que Orange se había retirado asi que todos se fueron por el camino hasta donde se encontraba, para sorpresa de todos ella no estaba sola

-Ah? Todos están aquí! –Dijo sonriendo, mientras cargaba a dos pequeños

-Pe-pero ¡¿Qué?! –Dijieron todos bastante asustados menos Blu

-¿Qué no les había dicho? –Dijo Orange –Sere distraída, se me olvido jajaj

-No, en que momento –Dijieron todos –Pero , como, cuando? ¿Por qué?

-Dejen les explico, -Dijo Blu mientras de un árbol saco jugo que tenia guardado en un hielera de dudosa procedencia –Hace muchos meses atrás, mi hermana me conto que estaba embarazada

-¡¿QUEEE?!

-Tranquilos tengo una para cada uno –saco unas botellas de bebida y se las dio a todos –Adelante

Tomaron un poco del contenido y escupieron violentamente

-Bien, dejaron un poco!, Resulta que el padre es Red

Todos miraron a Red , luego agarraron la botella y siguieron escupiendo como unos locos

-Bueno, serán exagerados –Dijo Orange

-Pero cuando? –Dijo Red bastante asustado

-Te acuerdas cuando Straw nos emborracho el mes pasado

Todos miraron entonces a Straw que sonrio maliciosamente, mientras corria al lado de su madre

-Peron miren, son hermosos –Dijo tomando en brazos a la potrilla pegaso

-Bueno tiene razón –Dijo Black

-Bueno he decidido los nombres, esta muchachita será Sunny Shadow y este pequeño será Firelight Infinity –Dijo Orange mientras los señalaba

-Y por que escojes tu el nombre –Dijo Red

-Pues por que tu escojiste el de Straw, asi que es mi turno de escoger los nombres –Dijo Riendo

-Esta bien, pero tendras que comprarme una coca cola

-Cuando volvamos entonces

Ya todos, algo asustados por la noticia pero a la vez algo contentos volvieron a ponyville a seguir con sus vidas de siempre, aunque con dos pequeños en casa talvez las cosas serian un poco revoltosas desde ahora


End file.
